Discovery and Confrontation
by ridiya
Summary: Aoko finally discovers Kid's identity, but is she sure? And what happens when her Dad, a witch or two , a precious gem and a ship are involved in this as well? Both Aoko and Kaito will make a discovery and confront their fates. *Chapter 3 added
1. Chapter 1

At the roof top, the overwhelming noise of the incoming police helicopters slowly faded into the background as Aoko awaited the confrontation. She simply stood there, ignoring her flying jacket and skirt. In front of her perched her childhood friend Kuroba Kaito—or should she now call him the legendary thief, Kaitou Kid—precariously on the edge of the building, clad in the magnificent white magician suit of his.

"Kuroba Kaito...-kun," Aoko said, her voice shaky but resolute.

In a graceful move, Kaito turned to face her, an elusive smile on his face.

"Aoko-chan," he whispered as he took several soft light steps towards her. There was no horror, no fear in his calm eyes.

And this confused Aoko. She was all poised to intimidate him, chastise him and perhaps, persuade him to stop this thieving business. Instead, her heart started to palpitate when Kaito stopped right in front of her, holding her gaze. Then, unexpectedly, he tilted her head slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

Aoko was stunned, she could barely move, or think. This was bad. One part of her had wanted to tell Kaito to turn himself up; the other part had wanted to tell Kaito to escape. Now the helicopters are closing on them and the fact that she was starting to feel light-headed did not help at all...

When Kaito finally pulled away, Aoko fell softly onto his shoulders, fast asleep, drugged.

"Gomenne, Aoko-chan," he whispered as he laid her gently on the floor and wiped off the sleeping drug from his own lips.

_Well, he had no choice. He was not prepared to confront her in a situation like this. Of course, drugging Aoko would probably make the situation worse for him in the future, but that was his only option, wasn't it?_

With a fluid motion, he whipped out a small gadget and pressed the sole button on it before the police helicopters could corner him.

The next moment, all that could be seen of him was a large white bird, stark against the night sky.

"KAITO KID!! DON'T YOU ESCAPE FROM ME AGAIN!!" Officer Nakamori screamed as he scrambled up the stairs to the roof top and caught the last glimpse of Kaito's glider.

"SHIT!" This was the 30th time he had lost to that thieving rogue, the insolent criminal, his enigmatic nemesis! In his rage, he had ignored all the frantic cries for instructions, which were now bursting through his walkie-talkie. _Stupid, inexperienced underlings! Now the media is going to make that Kid rascal into a hero again. Damn the media._

Then, he looked down.

"AOKO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

It soon occurred to him that his daughter was unconscious, and that beside her sleeping body Kaito Kid had left a note.

_Damn it. How does he always find time to scribble a note while the helicopters are struggling to trap him?_

Hey Officer Nakamori,

Your cute daughter has begged me to leave the jewel this time, and as you know, I cannot resist requests from cute ladies, so I will let you off for now 

Attached is the Crying Amethyst T_T

Till next time,

Kaito Kid ;)

_Damn his emoticons._

Inspector Nakamori held the piece of paper tightly in his hands and looked down at his daughter. He would have to interrogate her as a witness, now.

_Shit._

"Kaito wrote this? This is NOT Kaito!" Aoko stared at the piece of paper, which was very crumpled, in shock. What happened in the past 24 hours seemed a dream, now that the only evidence remained was a frivolous message in which she was referred to as a "cute lady". And the emoticons. _This is NOT Kaito! NOT Kuroba Kaito..._

"Now, Nakamori Aoko, I don't care whether you think it's Kaito or not, because I know it is him, but I don't know why you were there, drugged, on the roof top and now you're telling me this is not Kaito Kid!!" Inspector Nakamori shouted at the top of his voice. He pushed out of his chair and slammed his hand on the metal table, his usual way of intimidating unwilling witnesses, or suspects. But, he never imagined he would have to do this to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2: A new pandora box appears!

"Na-Na-Nakamori-Keibu! P-p-please calm down, " his nervous underling made an attempt to calm him.

Well, Officer Nakamori's patience was really reaching its limit, but he was angry at Kaitou Kid, wasn't he? He was the chief officer of this investigation. All the more he shouldn't vent his anger on his daughter, right?

"Ok," He heaved and said, deliberately turning his head away from Aoko. "Aoko, go home first."

Aoko, tired and confused, had been waiting for the decree to leave the dreaded interrogation room. After all, she had lots to sort out herself as well...

As she picked up her bag and got ready to leave, Officer Nakamori added, "Tell Mum I'll be late tonight." He managed a smile.

Aoko nodded and smiled back.

*

The next morning, Kuroba Kaito already spotted Nakamori Aoko while she was still 2 streets away. Today, especially today, it was wise to keep away from her. _This girl, she has a unique sharpness and keenness of mind, what you call...a strong intuition._

Kaito allowed himself to admit that this is in fact one of her charm points_ If not, Aoko won't be Aoko, ne? _But before he got carried away, he must remember that today (and yesterday, for that matter) this quality is rather troublesome.

So today, he shall walk a different route to school.  
_Oh, but sometimes, there are things even Kaito can't anticipate..._

*

On the way to school, Nakamori Aoko was having a conversation with herself. She had not slept well last night at all; in fact, she hardly slept. Throughout the night she was trying to debate, with herself, on a simple motion – _Is Kaito Kid Kuroba Kaito?_ But all the time other distracting questions would deviate her attention from the main one. _Why would he want to do this? Why didn't I guess that before? Why would Kaito want to wear that weird white-bird thing? Why did he call me cute lady? Who does he think I am?_ And everytime, at this point, she would blush, slap herself (not very hard of course), and try to go back to sleep. Her efforts would then be rendered unsuccessful and she would go back in the cycle of trying to answer the BIG question.

Now, she was still trying to answer this question, when she suddenly thought of something else.

"Isn't this the place where Kaito and I would usually meet? Where is he?" She wondered aloud.

"Good morning...Nakamori-san" A voice behind her called. She spun around.

"Oh-er-good morning Akako-chan!" Aoko smiled brightly at the girl who greeted her without much of an expression. Koizumi Akako, a rather pretty, somewhat mysterious girl with whom Aoko shared a class. Aoko did not know her very well, but Kaito seemed to be close to her....

_Ah...an idea._

"Nakamori-san, let's walk to school together..." Akako yawned. She had not slept well too. Maybe she had spent an entire night in useless inquiry like Aoko. Maybe she was doing something else. However, that would not stop Aoko from interrogating her. She was a policeman's daughter after all.

*

In another corner of the street, a 17-year-old stood stiff, silent, against the wall. He was listening intently to a conversation unfolding just a few metres from him.

"The tears of the Pandora Gem glitters under the moonlight, " said a skinny man, clad in shades and a gaudy t-shirt.

"On the night of the first full moon, it shall rise again from the depths of darkness," answered the other person, as if to a question. He, (or she, for it was impossible to tell his/her gender) spoke in a deep husky voice, resembling that of an animal rather than a human. Fully covered in a dark coat and a top hat, despite the sun and the heat, he would have been very suspicious indeed. However, there was something about him that completely blended him with the surroundings. This was like the witch art of Camouflage, which Akako once mentioned to him.

"The elixir that shall flow from its heart will grant eternal life to the sailors of Sakura." The skinny man stretched out his hand.

The husky-voiced person sniggered, and grabbed the hand to shake it.

Soon, the skinny man was writhing in agony. It was as if an invisible pain was inflicted upon his entire body through the seemingly innocuous handshake.

"Ritz, you shall not betray me," whispered the husky-voiced person menacingly.

"No, no—YES, I will obey you, Kuro-sama. P-please..."

He let go gently, but the skinny man was still groaning in pain. Then, the person who was known as Kuro-sama spoke again. "We will meet again, onboard Sakura."

As Kuro-sama walked away, Kaito felt a queer sensation at the tip of his spine and shuddered. _Was that deliberate? He had been discovered?_

But nothing happened after that. When Kaito next turned to look, even the skinny man was gone too. He finally relaxed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Now he could think straight. What he just heard was probably what he had been waiting for since he decided to succeed his late father as Kaitou Kid. _Pandora Gem, tears, moonlight, sailors, Sakura..._ There was no doubt about it.

First thing now was to make his way to school though. He was going to be late. Anyway, he had until the next full moon to work out a plan. A good one. After all, _this_ could be Kaitou Kid's last job...the one he was always waiting for.

*

Aoko now believed that she was not policewoman material at all.

She and Akako were now at the school entrance, and she has not managed to get any information on Kaito for the past 5 minutes. Akako had evaded her questions, blandly showing that she was more interested in the weather, the coming math test, and the newly-opened ice cream shop in the vicinity than Kaitou Kid, or Kuroba Kaito. Maybe Akako really does not know anything. In a small voice, Aoko admitted in her heart that it was a relief to not have any other girl who knows Kaito better than herself.

"Good morning...Kuroba-kun," Akako's voice said.

"Good morning, Akako-chan!" said Kaito as he rushed into the school.

_He had not even noticed Aoko?!! Who was standing right beside??!!_

Aoko ground her teeth in anger. Other than intuition, Aoko's anger was also another of her formidable qualities. _Kuroba Kaito, whether you are Kid or not, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE._


	3. Chapter 3: Romeo andJuliet

**I realised as the author I haven't left a message to my dear readers yet, so here it is:**

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am a whimsical fanatic who loves many aspects of Japanese culture. (and I'm currently a student of Japanese)**

**This is my first fic here, and it is, unfortunately, a little experiment of mine. I haven't thought out the whole plot yet (meaning I don't know what will happen in the end either. Haha) Hence, it is YOUR job to help me by reviewing and commenting! :D**

**Thanks for your support!**

*

As Kaito practically tripped into the room, he was given a very warm welcome.

"Kaito!! We are going to be on SAKURA together!! Our entire drama club will be on a ship for the weekend!!" Kaito's classmate, Inunozuka Haruto, exclaimed and made an attempt to glomp him. As Haruto's first name suggests, he has a rather puppy-like disposition.

Kaito was thoroughly confused. While trying to evade Haruto's over-enthusiastic displays of affection, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?! Why are _you_ going to be on SAKURA?" –_And how do you know I will be going onboard that ship?_ –"And, since when was I part of the drama club?"

"Take a look at this, yourself, " Hakuba Saguru said with a smirk, and passed him 2 pieces of paper. Now Kaito has an ominous presentiment about this. Saguru, is very fond of getting him into trouble. Or rather, he would do _anything_ to make him embarrass himself in front of Aoko.

And Kaito was right.

The first piece of paper was a handwritten note that was titled, "Contract".

_I, Kuroba Kaito, agree to join the drama club, and will obey the drama club chairperson Hakuba Saguru with regards to all club related activities._

_Signature: __**Kaito**_

_Date: 2008-12-06_

The second note:

_Casting for Romeo and Juliet – Hakuba Suguru Version_

_..._

_Akako – Rosaline_

_Haruto – Paris_

_Aoko – Romeo_

_Kaito – Juliet_

Kaito rubbed his eyes a bit and tried to focus. It must be that he didn't sleep much last night...

"WHAT???!!!!!! _Kaito-Juliet????!!!_ Are you kidding????"

"Well, it's in black and white," Suguru winked, naughtily.

"YOU WANT ME TO _CROSSDRESS??? LIKE COSPLAY??? _I am not doing it."

"You signed it. _I __will obey the drama club chairperson Hakuba Saguru with regards to all club related activities. _" Suguru held hold the piece of paper like a death warrant to Kaito. "Come on, Kaito. It's for charity. We're performing Romeo and Juliet on SAKURA to raise funds for the unfortunate members of society! Think about it! And Aoko is also—"

"SAKURA is a charity ship?!" Kaito's eyes are now almost as big as his monocle.

"Yeah. And we're performing this weekend. We only have 5 more days to practise, so you better cooperate."

"But—"

"KONNICHIWA!" The small but loud homeroom teacher swayed into the room. Everyone in class shuddered and buzzed back into their respective seats.

"It's a deal ok?" whispered Saguru.

"HUH, you can't— "

Right at that moment, Kaito felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. He turned back in half-surprise, half-fear.

"_GOOD__MORNING, KAITO._ Slept _well_ last night?" Aoko pronounced each word deliberately, like she usually does when she is trying to intimidate. Her eyebrow is twitching.

_Really Aoko, you are…kinda…scary…_

"Thanks…erhaha…how about you…hahaha…" Kaito never felt so nervous.

"VERY WELL. THANK YOU." And suddenly she went back to her textbook.

_Looks like a lot of trouble is coming my way…Kaito oh Kaito…will you survive this?_

*

"Kaito Kid, huh?" It's that hoarse, unmistakable voice.

A figure dressed entirely in black and a velvet top hat was contemplating alone in the highest storey of Tokyo's best hotel.

The telephone rang.

"Moshi moshi? Ano…" said a young female clerk's voice on the other end.

"Yes, I am…" A smooth gentle voice that resonated in the room spoke through the receiver. "Yes, yes… I will send my secretary to retrieve the tickets…thank you very much…I appreciate your help…"

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to the charity performances. Yes, especially the high school students' play! Thank you, good bye."

After placing the phone carefully back on its receiver, the figure put on black gloves and went to one of the several black suitcases on the bed. There was a dusty portmanteau that looked like it belonged to a much ancient epoch. With a key, the figure unlocked the portmanteau and cautiously took out what was in it.

"My jewel, my Pandora's box…open yourself to me…" cooed the hoarse voice.


End file.
